Avengers
by Mackkaz
Summary: Rose Anderson had a hard Childhood witnessing the murder of her parents and Brother. Ever since then she has shut everyone out except for a few people, When a certain Captain comes along will he be able to warm her cold heart or will she shut him out like everyone else. Rated T for death and language. SteveXOC. First fan fic
1. Prologue

**18 years ago**

_No one's POV_

Little three year old Rosey was woken up by a large crash downstairs. As quietly as she could she slipped out of bed and creped down the hall and stairs. When she got downstairs she hid behind a wall and peeked around it. She saw a man in all black holding a gun to her father's head.

"Face it Anderson's I've won" the man says

"as long as S.H.I. E.L.D is still alive you will lose" Her mother spat angrily.

"big words from some little family" the man said

"we're not just some little family" her father said

With that he swung his legs under the man making him fall to the ground with a THUD. Both her parents flipped up and waited. All the man did was give a deep evil chuckle that sent shivers down Rose's Spine. Without looking up the man shot his gun at her father and hitting him right in the chest then he did the same to her mother. They fell to the ground holding the spots they had just been shot. No being able to help it Rose ran out and over to her parents.

"Mummy Daddy" she says with tears falling down her face

"well well well what do we have here" the man says looking at Rose

"Don't touch her" her mother spat

"who's going to stop me" the man says stepping toward Rose

"ME" a voice said from behind them

They all turned to see Rose's older Brother Seth with a gun in his hand.

"Step away from my sister" Seth said angrily

"If I don't" the man says

"I think you know" seth says

He took one more step and seth pulled the trigger, It hit the man in the neck. Seth came rushing over to his parents and held his father's hand

"Hold on agents are on the way" he says

"Seth promise that you will take good care of your sister" their mother said

"Promise" Seth says

"Rosey be good for your brother" their father says

"I will" Rosey says

"Remember we Love you both with all our hearts" their mother says

"we love you too" Seth says

With that their eyes closed and their chest stop moving.

"Mummy Daddy" Rosey asks worriedly

"they're gone" Seth says

"No" Rosey says crying

Seth went beside his baby sister and held her in his lap. After a few moments of silence a bunch of agents ran through the door along with Director Fury.

"Are you Kids alright" he asks

"they're gone" Seth says quietly

"its going to be ok" Agent Coulson says to them

"we're going to bring you two back to base tomorrow so go pack your bags" Fury says

Seth picked up Rosey and carried her away to pack their things.

~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~

Rosey stood hold her brother's hand and her favorite teddy bear in the other. Men we're loading their stuff on to a helicopter and sending it to S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent Coulson walked over to the two.

"Come on you two" he says smiling Seth started walking but Rosey didn't move

"Rosey" Seth says

Rose's eye sight got blurry before she knew and could help it she fell to the ground in tears.

"I'll get her" Phil says

"thanks" Seth says walking to the helicopter

Phil walked over to the crying little girl and knelt down beside her

"Rosey its going to be ok" he says softly

Rose looked up at his will big brown eyes and tears still rolled down her cheeks

"Who you" she asks

"Im Phil Coulson I was friends with your mummy and daddy" he says

"you nice" she asks

"yea do you like candy" he asks

She nods her head.

"well if you come you can have all the candy you want" Phil says

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and grabbed his hand pulling him to the Helicopter. Once inside he handed her a candy bar and sat down.

~~~~~~~9 Years ago~~~~~~~~~

11 year old Rose was training with Her 16 year old brother Seth and their best friend Clint Barton. Rose was currently sparing with Clint. After their parents' death SHEILD took them in and train them to be agents. 7 years ago Seth and Rose met Clint Barton a skilled archer for his age. After Rose pinned Clint Phil walked in. Phil was like a father to Rose and Seth but mostly Rose.

"Well done Kido" Phil says as Rose walked off the mats

"thanks" she says grabbing her towel and water bottle.

"mom and dad would be proud" Seth says walking over to her

"god Rose for an 11 year old you don't hold back" Clint says

"tell me about" Seth says

"She's like her mother" Phil says patting her on the back

Rose gave a small bow before walking off. Later that night Rose woke up screaming, ever since the murder she has had nightmares. She heard footsteps out in the hall and then seconds later none other than Clint burst in. Clint knew what it was like to grow up with no parents and he always wanted a little sister. So that's what Rose was to him.

"you alright" Clint says looking around

Rose laughed at him he had his bow ready to attack.

"Fine just another nightmare" she says

"have you seen your brother" he asks

"Not since I went to bed" she says

"lets go look for him" Clink said

"fine let me change first" Rose says swing her legs around

"ready in 5" Clint says walking out

Rose rolled her eyes and got dressed. As usual she was ready in two; she checked the time and saw it was 3:50. They would be getting up soon for morning practice. Rose grabbed her gun just in case and walked to Clint's room.

"hurry up Hawk boy" she says walking in

"woah bossy" he says grabing his bow

The two lets the room and searched around SHEILD. When they were looking they head a gun shot. Clint readied his bow and Rose got her gun out. they ran to where the gun shot and saw men in black surrounding Seth. Rose immanently tensed.

"you ok R" Clint whispers

"not really" Rose says shaking

"wait here" Clint says loading an arrow into his bow.

He shoots most of the men but one of them hide. Before they know it the man jumps out and shoots Seth in the chest.

"that's what you get" the man says

Rose's blood boiled. She raised her gun and shot the man in the head. She collapsed on the floor then remembered about her brother she ran over to him and Clint.

"Seth hold on" Rose says through her tears

"I'll try" he says

"youre going to be ok" Clint says

"Clint promise to take care of Rose" Seth says

"of course" Clint says

"thank you" Seth says

"Stay with us" Rose pleased

"I love you Rose" seth says before closing his eyes

"NO" Rose screams

"Barton, Anderson what's going on" Fury asks

"Seth" Rose whispers

"Barton" Fury says

"Rose and I got here and saw men surrounding Seth. I took most of them out but one was left and he shot Seth then Rose shot him in the head" Clint says

"call the paramedics ASAP" Fury shouts.

Rose stands up and Clint hugs her close to his chest. Her tears kept falling. Now, Now she had lost everyone she loved, All she had was Clint and Phil.

"its going to be ok" clint says

After a few hours the say Seth has past and Rose's heart broke at the news.


	2. Mission 1

**i wanted to put a little bit about Rose in here. i might not be updating much because i have a lot of homework to do. But i will update as soon as i can**

Name- Rosalie Maya Anderson

Age- 21 almost 22

Appearance- Long golden Blonde hair, brown eyes, slim, petite,

Family- no real family, has clint like a brother and Phil like a father

Skills- gun, brow and arrow, stealth, flexibly, acting

interests-Music, dance, gymnastics, reading, writing, training

Other- does have other friends outside of shield but doesn't see them much.

,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rose POV**

"Blossom do you copy" Hawkeye says threw the ear piece.

"Blossom here, target in sight" I say

Hi, im Rose Anderson but better known as the Dark Blossom. Right now I was on a mission with my team Clint Barton AKA hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff AKA black widow. We're SHEILD's top agents.

"Youre all clear go on in blossom" Widow says

"thanks" I say before doing a backhand spring to the window.

I opened the window and climbed in. I flip down to the desk and grab the laptop.

"I got it" I say in to my ear piece

"dropping the rope" Natasha says

I slide the laptop into my bag .

"thank you" I say grabbing on to it.

They pull me back up to the roof and we get in our helicopter. When we get back to SHEILD we walk into to Nick Fury's office.

"Sup Fury" I say flopping into a chair.

"Agents did you get what I asked" fury asks

"Clam down we got it" Clint says

"yea" Natasha says

I pull the laptop out of my bag and hand it to him.

"thank you, you are dismissed" Fury says

We walk out of his office and head for the kitchen.

"So birthday's coming up huh Blossom" Clint says

"yea so" I say looking up from my ice cream

"what do you want its for 22nd"Natasha says

"same thing I wanted since I was 2 a puppy" I say rolling my eyes but it was true I've always wanted a puppy.

"anything else" Clint asks

"I'll think about it" I say before getting up

**Natasha POV**

"UGH why does she have to be so difficult" Clint says

"she's a girl and its funny watching you get pissed" I say

"is not" He says pouting

I just rolled my eyes at him. After a few mintues Fury walked in

"Hawk I need you to go keep watch on the Tesseract at the base" he says to Clint

"Ok later Tasha" he says before walking out

"Widow im sending you to Russia to deal with some art thieves" he says to me

"k" I say walking out

I get dressed and head to Russia.

Rose POV

After I walked out I started thinking about my birthday. I can't believe its my 22nd, it feels like only yesterday I was learning how to use a bow and arrow from Clint and Natasha joining our team. I've been without my brother for 9 years and 18 years without my parents. Let me tell you it has not been easy for me I always wonder what it was like to have a real family, I was pulled out of thought by Phil

"Hey Rosey" he says looking up from his captain America trading cards

"Hey phil" I say

"look at this card its worth $250" he says holding up a card

"oh my god" I say with a soft laugh.

"So almost 22 what are your plans" he asks putting the cards aside

"sleep eat train and maybe go on a mission" I say sitting down and putting my feet up

"you do that everyday" he says

"my birthday is just another day to me" I say

"not to everyone else" he says

I just sighed and slid down in my chair

"I know its been tough growing up without your mom dad and brother but we want to make your birthday memorable" he says placing a hand on my shoulder.

Then Fury walked in

"Blossom you've got a mission" he says


End file.
